A feudal Fairytale
by kittykatxo
Summary: Kagome & Inuyasha separate for three years after defeating Naraku. The well closes and Kagome doesn't know why. Inuyasha is willing to wait forever for his mate but will Kagome see him again? and what will happen from there? InuxKag MirxSang
1. Authors note

**Authors note.**

Hello everyone! If you ended up here then get ready for a great Inuyasha story.  
>I've been a manga &amp; anime fan for years now but I never quite wrote a fan fiction about an anime so bear with me.<br>If you want to ask me any questions go to my profile for more information.  
>Overall I think Inuyasha is one of the greatest anime and manga's in my opinion and the story should never die.<br>I don't think it ever will considering how popular it is today.  
>I hope you enjoy my story and I'd really appreciate reviews to know I should keep on going and never be afraid to speak your mind!<p>

- Katerina

**About the story.**

I hope you Inuyasha fans have seen the final act, if not go watch it now! The whole series is finally completed and it was an amazing one.  
>If you've read the whole manga series then you already know what happens as well as the ones who've seen the final act.<br>My story is about when Inuyasha and Kagome split up for three years.  
>As you know in the story they do meet again, and I obviously do plan on them meeting again.<br>I'm going to be writing about their life together in feudal japan.  
>I don't want it to be the basic love story, I'm going to make it interesting, and I'm going to add some twists and turns with lots of romance.<br>I hope you guys will like it and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

_Kittykatxo_


	2. Chapter one

** Chapter one.**

Kagome's point of view:

_"They say distance makes the heart grow fonder. It's been three years since I saw him. Inuyasha; my love for him grows stronger every day, but my heart is being eaten away. I, Kagome Higurashi cannot live. I cannot be happy anymore. I lost myself beyond the sacred well… Kagome higurashi is not me. I feel betrayed. I feel let down and heartbroken. I feel successful knowing I passed high school. But I feel empty inside. No joy, maybe I'm being too hard on myself, maybe I should move on? Yeah right… he's all I ever think about, he's all I ever need. Inuyasha you JERK why don't you come for me?"_

Inuyasha's point of view:

_"Time; if I could go back in time I would. I'd be back at the well with Kagome and her family. I'd bring her back here with me. What did her heart want? I'm not the only thing important to Kagome but… I visit the well three times a week, just to see if she came back to me. It's been three years Kagome, I miss you. Your kiss, oh I remember that. Your "sits" how can I forget that? The scent of her strawberry shampoo, her stupid bicycle and her "try-so-hard" cooking. You bastard why don't you come back to me? Can't you see that I need you? Can't you feel that I want to be with you?"_

Present day Japan:

"Kagome, Wake up, wake up!" said Sota as he barged into his older sisters room.

Kagome's light brown eyes finally began to open.

"Sota why'd you wake me up for? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?"

"Sorry sis… but mom and gramps have some news for you, come down when you're ready okay?"

_News… what news? Inuyasha maybe? What if I go downstairs and he's sitting right there, oh it can't be, but what if it is?_

Kagome's cheeks went a rosy pink.

"You okay sis?" he noticed the change of colour of her cheeks.

"I'm fine and I'm coming right down."

Kagome sprinted down to her kitchen and noticed her mom and gramps sitting at the kitchen table, patiently waiting for her.

_No inuyasha… how foolish am I for thinking he'd actually be here?_

Kagome feeling let down walked to the kitchen chair and sat down.

"Good morning sweetheart, sorry for making Sota wake you up at a time like this"

"It's fine mom, so what is the news exactly?"

Kagome's mom saw the disappointment in her daughters eyes.

"It's about the shrine and this house…" said Kagome's mom softly.

"Wh-at about the shrine?" stuttered Kagome.

"Well you see Kagome, I'm getting older and I don't think I can take great care of the shrine anymore… you see" said Gramps.

"But it's the Higurashi shrine? H-I-G-U-R-A-S-H-I how could you let other people intrude with it?" Kagome said angrily.

Kagome's mother sat closer with Kagome.

"Kagome… it was just a suggestion, we're not selling the house for sure, before we even make any decisions we need the approval of Sota and yourself."

"I don't know how you'd ever think I'd leave this place… especially with the sacred tree. You said it yourself. The sacred tree has always been there for us, through our ups and downs. This is the only place I've got left and…" Kagome's eyes filled with tears.

"Kagome…" Kagome's mom comforted her daughter

"Mom… this isn't about Inuyasha right?"

"BUSTED!" yelled out Sota

"So, it is about Inuyasha after all..."

"Kagome, you are not joyful as you used to be, as a mother I'm trying to be there for you, I don't know if you'll ever see him again and I worry for you."

"You're always there for me mom, and I love you so much" Kagome broke down into tears

Kagome's mom looked at Sota and gramps.

"Alright Kagome, give it some thought" as the woman put her arms around her daughter

"Alright…"

"Oh and Kagome, Hojo called."

_Hojo, why would Hojo call me? I haven't spoken to him in a while…_

Kagome went to her room and reached for the phone "I hope I don't regret this" she said as she dialed up Hojo's number.

Conversation:

"Hello?"

"hey… it's Kagome you called?"

"KAGOME! I thought you'd never call back haha"

"hilarious HOJO!"

"No need to be harsh about it… anyway I don't think you checked your mail but our old high school is having a reunion type of thing… and I was wondering if…"

"mhmm"

"would you like to come with me? I mean not as a date if you don't want…"

"that's very thoughtful of you… but that high school is kind of my past and…"

"I knew it… you never go out anymore; I mean do you even see your friends?"

"What I do is clearly my business, and what I do reflects upon me!"

"Alright calm down Miss Higurashi, I won't go as well, as long as you go out with me okay?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Just be ready and one hour and you'll see! See you soon KAGOME!"

"alright…"

End of conversation

_What am I doing? What about Inuyasha? What if…_

"Kagome, may I come in?" her mother lightly knocked on her door.

"Yeah, what's up mom?"

"I just got the mail, and-"

"nonono! I'm not going, Hojo and I spoke… and well he's taking me out somewhere in one hour so I got to go get ready"

A huge smile went upon Mrs. Higurashi's face "well I'm glad to hear that"

"YUP! Better go, I got to get ready now" yelled Kagome as she dragged her mother out of her room.

30 Minutes later:

"Hmm, what should I do? I'm all ready and now I got to wait here for Hojo…"

Kagome looked outside her window and stared straight at the sacred tree. "I'm sorry; I don't want to go with him Inuyasha… I'll never betray you, over my dead body." The sacred tree reminded her of many things, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and the Feudal Era.

"I remember a song Inuyasha showed me once; I can never forget those lyrics…"

She began to sing lightly

_Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears?_

_Every Heart, Every Heart is not a gentle yet_

_Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness_

_Every Heart doesn't know so what to say oh what to do_

_I was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone_

_So I prayed for help to the distant million stars…_

The doorbell rang, and she knew who it was. "I'll see you later sacred tree, I got to go now…"

With that, she walked slowly down her stairs to open the door for him.

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait unfortunately it's a very important school year for me, considering how my grades are going to help me get into College! Anyway, I'll try to get you a new chapter every week, I hope you like it so far! OH and if you haven't noticed I put the english lyrics of "EVERY HEART" which is one ending theme song in Inuyasha! :)**

** Xoxo Katerina**


	3. Chapter two

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

Chapter two

**Feudal Japan:**

"Miroku, shouldn't you be with your wife… I think your son is about to be born." The hanyou said confusedly

"Ahh, don't worry about it Inuyasha, I'm on my way now, and how would you possibly know it's a boy?"

"I have a keen sense of smell Miroku and you should know that by now!"

The two men walked into Kaede's hut and walked over to Sango.

"Miroku, he's born, it's a boy!" yelled out Sango happily

"A ye, very healthy boy I see" Kaede washed the child and handed the boy over to his father

"Kenta… we'll name him Kenta" Miroku gazed into his sons eyes

"who names their kid _health_ Miroku?" Inuyasha said hysterically

"No, I quite like it; it has a nice ring to it"

"Whatever you say Miroku, I'm going to let you two be alone now; I'm going to go take a walk or something."

Before the married couple had a chance to say anything, the half demon went off on his own. Kaede brought the new born Kenta and his twin sisters Ai and Mai off to another room to sleep.

"Miroku I'm worried about him"

"You mean Inuyasha?" The monk said as he cuddled with his wife

"Yes of course I mean Inuyasha… he's so lonely here without Kagome, I just can't help to worry about him."

"You know, maybe he should just move on…"

"How could you say such a thing? Kagome and Inuyasha were always by our side during battle, nevertheless throughout the whole journey, we should be by his side Miroku; we shouldn't be giving up on Kagome either, I know she'll be back…"

"ah, this is why I fell in love with you Sango…" Miroku stared into his wife's eyes and kissed her passionately. Sango left speechless.

"Wh-hat do you mean by that?"

"You have a big heart, you are just so strong willed… My woman" Miroku said smiling. With that Sango and Miroku fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Present day Japan:**

"Kagome! Ah you look quite lovely today" Hojo said smiling

"thank you, you don't look so bad yourself Hojo"

"C'mon Kagome, let's go my cars up front."

"Uhm, okay and where are you taking me exactly?"

"Didn't I tell you it was a surprise?" Hojo smiled and grabbed Kagome's hand and brought her to his car.

_Why is he holding my hand, why doesn't this feel good why can't this feel right?_

"When did you get your driver's license?"

"About a year ago, you never went to get yours Kagome?"

"Nah, I'm more of a biker. I love the outdoors and I really can't stand cars"

Hojo laughed "Yeah and if you want to survive in our times, you're going to need a car"

"well I guess you can call me a rebel then." The boy laughed

"Ah, I don't remember the last time we laughed like this, feels nice"

_Yeah, I don't think we've ever laughed in the first place Hojo_

Kagome noticed Hojo was driving towards a fancy restaurant

"Wow Hojo, this place looks quite expensive"

"Don't worry about it! We're here now."

Kagome and Hojo walked inside the restaurant.

"SURPRISE!" Kagome gasped.

**Feudal Japan:**

_I'm so lonely now… it's been three years since I've last seen Kagome. Ever since then Shippo went off to train and become a more powerful demon. Miroku and Sango got married and had twin girls and a son. What about me? I'm nothing without her._

Inuyasha stared deep inside the well, hoping to feel Kagome's presence. An idea came into his mind that might help him kill some time.

"Kaede!" The dog demon barged into her hut and yelled her name several times.

"What do ye want at a time like this? Can't you see a woman needs to sleep?"

"You ain't no woman, hag now I need to ask you something"

"What do you want boy? Learn how to respect a woman first"

"SHUTUP KAEDE, I need to build something I ain't got time for this!" There was a sudden pause in the hut.

"What ye want to build exactly?" Old Kaede sat down and listened.

"A house… it doesn't have to be big or anything…"

"Why would a hanyou like you need to be in a house for?" Inuyasha's face began to get red

"uh… well you know who cares!" Kaede smiled and knew exactly why he wanted to build a house.

"Hmm, well let's see where do you want to build this house of yours?"

"Not in this old village, near the riverside"

"then what's stopping ye?"

"what do you think old woman? I need tools, I need wood…"

"Aye! Watch it, you got the Tessaiga, use it to cut down trees; with that you can create wood.

"Got it, thanks Kaede!" The half demon ran off once again.

_Hmm, I need a place that's going to be quiet but beautiful_

Inuyasha found a lovely place by the river side. The homes of others were mostly near the village.

"What a beautiful cherry blossom tree…" A huge cherry blossom tree sat perfectly next to the river. The area had no one there, besides Inuyasha himself.

"A great piece of land… a great place for a home and maybe a family."

The hanyou smiled, and with that he began in search for some wood.

**Present day Japan:**

"What… what's going on?" All of Kagome's high school friends were sitting at the table waiting for her

"Kagome, we missed you!" Yelled her three high school friends

"Eri, Yuka, Ayumi!" Kagome gave them a big hug

"Hojo, did you bring them here?"

"We've missed you Kagome, we wanted to see you smile again." Kagome smiled

"Thank you Hojo."

"I'll be back; I'm going to get us some drinks."

"So Kagome, how's it going lately?" Asked Ayumi

"pretty good, I guess how about you guys?"

"That's it? Have you applied for any colleges Kagome?"

"No… not yet"

"Eri and Yuka and I already applied! What are you waiting for Kagome?"

"Leave her alone Ayumi, she can apply when she wants" applied Eri

"But if you wait too long, you won't get a spot Kagome!" pointed out Yuka

"Guys, guys don't worry about it; I have it all under control!" Kagome laughed hysterically

The three friends went closer and whispered to each other "Yeah right that's what she always says"

"How's that boyfriend of yours Kagome? Are you guys still dating?" Kagome's faced saddened

_I came here to get reminded of Inuyasha… and how I can't see him anymore… great_

"Uhm, he moved away"

Kagome's three friends gasped "Soooo, you mean you guys are having a long distance relationship?"

"Yeah, I guess you can say that…"

"That is soooooo sweet" said Ayumi

"I think you should just break his heart Kagome! You're here with Hojo now, why chose mister controlling?"

Kagome stood up and yelled.

"Stop talking about him like that, you don't know him. He may get jealous from time to time! But so what, who cares? At least it shows he cares about me, and yeah he might have some anger issues but he's also a sweetheart too"

_These words, they're all making me miss him more…_

"uh.. Kagome I…" Eri was left speechless

"Guys, I'm sorry but I think I'll be going home now" Kagome said while taking her purse

"Kagome! Why do you got to be like that for?"

"Like what Yuka?"

"We haven't seen you in like forever"

Ayumi stepped in the conversation. "What she means Kagome is we miss you. The old Kagome; The happy Kagome who thought she could conquer the world. The girl who would smile at anything and would laugh at everything."

Kagome swallowed and took a deep breath. "Forget about her."

Kagome walked outside and just kept walking straight, nothing could stop her now

"Guys where's Kagome?" asked Hojo

"She left…" replied Eri

"Why so sudden? What did you guys do?"

"Nothing! Kagome is not herself, just let her be."

_It's so clear to me now; I'm in love with Inuyasha. I can't be with anyone but him._

It was dark outside, and there was very little bit of cars passing through.

"It's so quiet and empty, it's quite frightening…"

Kagome kept walking straight, realizing she's completely lost

"Great, I lose my temper and bash my way out of the restaurant without a clue of where I'm going!"

Suddenly, a group of older men begin to whistle at her "Hey sweetie, come over here and give us men what we want" Many of the men were laughing, while some where whistling.

_How disgusting, keep walking Kagome don't mind these old perverts_

"Who said, you can leave doll face?"

An instinct in Kagome told her to run. A vision blurred in her head. "_Run, Kagome I'm not there to protect you this time" _She had a vision of Inuyasha telling her that.

Kagome ran, ran as fast as she could. The five men were following her, and were very close to catching up to her.

"Catch the wench boys!" Yelled on of the older men

_Inuyasha, where are you when I need you? INUYASHA!_

Kagome slipped on the pavement below her. Kagome looked up and was surrounded by five men.

"Didn't think you could escape us, now did ya doll face?" Said the man who took out a knife

_INUYASHA HELP ME!_

**Feudal Japan:**

Inuyasha opened his golden eyes.

"What is this feeling… the feeling I get when I needed to protect Kagome…"

_Is she in danger? What if she needs me? Nothing I can do now…_

Inuyasha left his pile of wood and tools and walked all the way to the sacred tree. The sun wasn't shining today. The sky was gray and it began to rain.

The hanyou placed his hand on the tree, and closed his eyes. A vision came to him.

_Inuyasha help me!_

"_look at this wench, boys what'ya wanna' do with her?"_

"_rip her clothes off!"_

"_Get away from me!"_

"KAGOME!" The hanyou saw a blurred vision of Kagome in danger

Inuyasha went to the well and jumped inside, hoping he'd get to her time.

"Damn it all! Kagome I'm coming, don't worry I'LL SAVE YOU!" Yelled Inuyasha as he began to dig the mud of the bottom of the well.

Miroku and Sango were on their way to find Inuyasha, so they could call him out for breakfast at Kaede's hut.

"Inuyasha, where are you?" Yelled out Miroku

"Miroku look, Inuyasha's in the bone eaters well" pointed out Sango

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" Yelled Miroku

"Kagome… Kagome's in danger I need to get to her"

"Inuyasha come out of there, you can't get to her and you know it!" insisted the monk

"shutup Miroku I'll do what I want" said Inuyasha as he kept digging the mud

"Inuyasha, you're losing it!"

"Don't tell him that Miroku, maybe something did happen to Kagome!"

"Inuyasha, speak to us get out of there and just tell us what happened." Sango's voice encouraged Inuyasha to get out of the well and speak to them. Inuyasha got out of the well, and wiped the mud off his hands.

"I had a vision while touching the sacred tree… these disgusting bastards were going to…"

"were going to what Inuyasha?"

"kill her…"

**That was chapter two! Hmm I wonder what's going to happen to Kagome, will Inuyasha be able to get to her? What do you guys think? Please review everyone, I hope you guys like my two chapters so far xoxoxo Katerina**


	4. Chapter three

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha….sigh_

**Chapter three**

**Present Day Japan:**

_Can this be a dream? Better yet, another nightmare. _

Kagome was surrounded by five mysterious looking men. Two of the men were short and had big bellies, while the other three were tall and puny looking. The tallest of the men took out a knife and stood there staring at the young woman.

"You're a beauty, too bad you didn't come along with a friend" The man laughed. The chubbier man stepped into the conversation "Yeah and while you're down there, why don't you entertain us or somethin'?"

"Who do you think you are telling me what to do?" Kagome rose from the ground and told the men whose boss. "You men obviously have nothing better to do, then wait around some random corner for a female to come by… a bunch of low life's that's what you men are!"

"Shutup wench!" One of the men punched her back to the ground causing her nose to bleed.

_What am I going to do? I can't run there's nowhere to go…_

"Someone help me!" Kagome screamed on the top of her lungs, hoping someone somewhere would be able to help her. The girl tried getting up to escape, but two men were holding her down to the ground.

"What should we do with her boys?" asked the tallest man. "Well we can't do her right here, what if a car passes by?"

"Yeah, and when that car passes by you men are dead!" Kagome semi-injured still had the guts to tell the men off. The man put the knife to Kagome's throat which prevented her from running away. "Ay boys, there's an alley right up ahead just shove her over there." Two of the men were holding her arms back and brought her to the alley that was just up ahead. The men threw Kagome to the ground and managed to knock her head on the hard cement wall behind her.

_My visions getting blurry and my nose won't stop bleeding; will I die in this place, all by myself with no Inuyasha? No I can't give up… Not yet_

"Grab her arms and take off her shirt!" shouted of one the men. The tallest man used the knife and ripped half of her shirt, and lifting up her skirt at the same time. Kagome struggling to get away had no control of her body. Something kept pushing her to not give up and let these men have her body. She then had a _vision _of the sacred tree.

"DON'T TOUCH ME, GET AWAY FROM ME!" Kagome lifted up her arms and a strange glow had appeared. _How is this possible? My priestess powers in present day Japan? Maybe the sacred tree guided me…_

"Who is this girl? What is she?" The men hit their heads on the cement wall as Kagome used her priestess powers on them. _Now's my chance to escape!_ Kagome ran out of the alley, with blood on her half ripped shirt and torn skirt. "I need to get help quick, someone needs to catch these guys…" As she ran down the road she heard a vivid voice not too far away from her. "Catch her boys, don't let the bitch escape!" Tears ran down Kagome's cheeks, burning the cuts that were on her pale face.

_What do I do? Where do I go? _Kagome managed to turn into an area with little buildings and small homes. _I don't recognize this place at all… where could I be? _With the corner of her eyes she saw a strange light not too far away from her. "Shoot, one of the men must've had a car… I need to hide!" The girl managed to find a big dumpster; she used it so she wouldn't be seen from the men. The suspicious car approached the area and stopped.

The familiar short man stepped out of the car. "I swear boss, I saw the girl go here, and I swear it was her!" "You fool, the only thing here is a bunch of garbage, the bitch escaped" "Ya sure you don't wanna' check around boss?" "Shutup, you filthy idiot get back in the car, we need to find this girl." The chubby man went back in the car with the other four men and went on a look out for Kagome.

**Feudal Japan:**

"Goddamn it! I can't stand just waiting around like this!" Inuyasha kept walking around in a circle as he tried to figure out a way to get to Kagome's time.

"Inuyasha, ye need to stop worrying and eat something!" said Kaede who tried to comfort him.

"YE just need to shut your trap!" Inuyasha snapped. Sango and Miroku were by his side trying to comfort him as well. "Inuyasha, I think Kagome is the only one who can get the well the open up…" said Sango

"Yeah, you really think that Sango? I wonder how she'd able to do that… when these filthy men are going to kill her!" Inuyasha yelled sarcastically.

"Don't yell at her like that! Kagome is strong, I don't think she'd let any of the men harm her in any way…" _Hopefully not, Kagome is strong is so many ways… but what if she failed this time? Then what?_

"Look the only thing I can do right now is wait at the well…" Kaede stepped in and gave Inuyasha an idea. "Inuyasha sitting and waiting for Kagome to pop out of the well, is just not the right way to go… why don't you work on that house of yours?"

Miroku and Sango looked at each other in confusion. "You're building a house Inuyasha?" Inuyasha's cheeks went rosy pink. "Thanks for blurting your big fat mouth Kaede!" "Why should ye be embarrassed anyways?" Inuyasha took a pause. "Look I don't have time for this, is there any way I can get to Kagome's side, yes or no? It's as simple as that." Kaede didn't want to give Inuyasha the bad news but it had to be done. "Inuyasha… it's been three years since ye seen Kagome. If there was an actual way to get to her side, don't ye think I would've told you already?" Inuyasha's eyes began to feel watery and his body full of range.

_I can't, I can't do this anymore… there must be a way, there just has to be_

"You all want to know something? I can't stand this. I can't stand you people just sitting around waiting for _the lunar rainbow _to appear or somethin' I mean… what I mean is I will always wait for Kagome, I will be there for the rest of my life by that well waiting for her. And if she never comes out then that's my problem, but I will never regret one minute of it. A mate stays by a mate.

_I can't believe I just said that out loud, I…_

"Inuyasha… that was beautifully spoken" Sango could see right through Inuyasha.

"I'm with you Inuyasha… before this happened and we were still battling Naraku, I had my doubts on saving Kohaku at times… but not once did I ever give up on him. The feeling of the one you love at danger and just seeing the one you love hurt. And not being there with you, not being able to do anything because you're stuck. You're stuck and there's nothing you can do to help them. That's how I felt with Kohaku. But you Inuyasha, you were there… Miroku and Kagome as well. All of my close friends just stood by me, and guess what? In the end Kohaku's life was saved. The key was _to never give up._"

The hut went silent and Miroku added on to Sango's words. "I couldn't agree more with what Sango just said… but Inuyasha I couldn't help but notice that you called Kagome your mate?" They all took a glare at Miroku. "Really Miroku?" said Sango as she glared at her husband.

"Hey, hey look I know you thought the same!"

"Yeah I called Kagome my mate…" said Inuyasha blushing.

"Ah, so you're in love with Lady Kagome then?" said Miroku waiting for an answer.

**Present day Japan:**

Kagome sat behind the dumpster for a while in case the car was still in the area. _I don't feel well, my head hurts, it's cold and mom, gramps and Sota are all probably so worried about me… I gotta' get home! _

"Alright Kagome you got to think! If the restaurants not too far from here… then maybe I can just walk back and my friends will still be there!" _Yeah right Kagome you idiot, who knows how long I've been out here for… they've probably left by now. _Kagome made the decision to try to find a fast-food restaurant so she can get her hands on a telephone.

Kagome got out of the dumpster and began to walk on the side walk. _Oh I must look and smell so bad at this point… I just need to keep my eyes out for that stupid car. _It must've been over forty-five minutes since the woman has been walking. After fifteen minutes of walking she notices that she's in a neighbourhood full of houses. "Great, how did I even end up here?" Kagome decided she wouldn't ring a random stranger's doorbell and ask for help. Still traumatized from the rape incident she continues to walk along the sidewalks of this bizarre neighbourhood. "A bus shelter, I can take the bus and get home!" Kagome ran to the shelter and waited for the bus to arrive.

A good thirty minutes has passed and she finally sees a strange light at the end of the road. _Maybe, this stupid bus finally decided to show up!_ As the strange figure approached her she realized that it wasn't a bus and it was a car ahead. "Oh… no they found me!" Kagome ran; she tried running as fast as she could but her ankle was hurting from the fall she had earlier that night. The car honked at her and she knew she was going to get caught. "KAGOME! IS THAT YOU?" The woman's face dropped when she realized the person in the car knew her. As the car finally approached her, she realized who the person was.

**So, who do you think the mystery driver is? I hope you guys enjoyed chapter three! I'm just dying for Inuyasha and Kagome to meet up already… It will happen though don't worry! Please review guys it would mean a lot to me – xoxo Katerina**


	5. Chapter four

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…Sigh_

**Chapter Four**

Kagome's heart dropped when she heard someone yell out her name. "KAGOME IS THAT YOU?" As she carefully examined the car, she noticed the driver was Hojo. He stopped the vehicle and got out of the car and ran to Kagome. "K-Kagome… I knew it was you… I was looking everywhere for you!" "Hojo… I was so afraid, I thought…" He put his arms around her and gave Kagome a tight hug. "Don't speak, everyone was so worried about you, should I take you to a hospital?" "Please don't, I'll be fine I just need to get home." Hojo agreed right away with Kagome and brought her to his car. There was a bit of silence in the first few minutes in the car, but Hojo managed to break it.

"Kagome, what happened to you?" There was a worried expression on his face and he wanted answers, yet he didn't want to push her. "I'll explain everything to you later okay?" "Kagome, please just speak to me" Hojo looked over at the tired girl and noticed she had already shut her eyes. _She must be exhausted; I wonder what happened to my poor Kagome… _Hojo couldn't take his eyes off of her. He's had feelings for Kagome ever since middle school and since then he's been trying to win her heart. _It was so hard trying to get Kagome's attention back then, with her illnesses and all, but now I may have a chance to actually be with her… _he then recalled a memory from about two years ago:

**Flashback**

"_Kagome… I'm glad we've gotten closer… I mean since you're always in school now" said Hojo as he was reaching Kagome's hand. Kagome couldn't help but notice his hand movements, so she slowly moved hers away. "Yeah, uhm I'm feeling a whole lot better these days, who would've knew!" A fake laugh came out of her as she tried to cover up the sadness in her voice. She had still been recovering from the day her and Inuyasha parted. "You know Kagome, I've been keeping something in me for a very long time and I never thought I'd actually tell you this but I think it's time…" Hojo had a sincere look on his face as he was speaking to Kagome. "What is it Hojo?" She knew what was coming and she wasn't ready to face it. "I really really like you Kagome and I want to know if you feel the same way" there was a pause. "Hojo, that's very sweet but…" He had a very disappointed look on his face "Oh, how foolish of me… thinking Kagome Higurashi could like me" He managed to laugh it off, but deep inside it hurt him like hell. "Hojo, listen I need to focus on school for now… it's the only thing I have left and I just don't have time for a relationship…" Kagome managed to make up an excuse and he believed every bit of it. A smile went upon Hojo's face. "Well then, when you're ready, I will make you mine! And that's a promise Kagome." Hojo gave her a hug and walked off with a smile on his face. Kagome then thought to herself "How could he make such a promise, why would he wait for me? Why should he waste his time on someone who just doesn't feel the same way? Oh Hojo can't you see, we're just not meant to be."_

**End of flashback**

Hojo grinned. _There's no excuse now, nothing will stop me from getting what I want. Kagome I made you a promise and I will make you mine. _Hojo finally arrived at the Higurashi residence. He parked his red vehicle by the drive way and shook Kagome lightly. "Kagome, you're home wake up" Exhausted as she was, she managed to open her eyes and looked outside the faded window. "I'm home… thank you Hojo, really" "I'm coming inside with you Kagome, I'm going to support you; I'm going to be by your side" Kagome felt a rage in her body, she felt angry at Hojo for saying that. _I don't need your support Hojo, Inuyasha protects me not you… _She shook her head and felt sorry for Hojo. Kagome's mother was waiting by the door for her. "Kagome sweetie, are you alright?" Mrs. Higurashi gave her daughter a warm hug and thanked Hojo for finding her. "Please come on in Hojo, make yourself at home." Kagome said her hello to Sota and gramps, but they all wanted an explanation. They all wanted to know what had happened. Mrs. Higurashi offered everyone some green tea, as they sat around the kitchen table.

Kagome took a deep breath and told them **everything** that happened. Clearing her throat she managed to say "I was foolish, I could've been killed. But I wasn't and thankfully for Hojo; I arrived home safely." It was silent in the room. Hojo managed to say something "I think we should report the men, no one deserves to ever be in a situation like that… finding these criminals will save a woman's life." "Curse those men! I shall put a curse upon them, they will regret the day they've even met you Kagome!" yelled out her grandpa. Kagome laughed, "You guys are too much" "too bad Inuyasha wasn't here to protect you! He would've- "Before Sota could finish his sentence his mother gave him a look. Hojo thought to himself _Inuyasha… is that Kagome's ex-boyfriend? The guy Kagome's friend would talk about? _"I'm exhausted, I love you all so much but I really do need my rest." _Thanks for killing my mood Sota… _Kagome faked a smile and got up. "Alright dear, I will file a report to the police you go get your rest." Mrs. Higurashi gave her daughter a hug. Kagome said her goodnight and went upstairs to her room.

Kagome closed the door behind her and stood in the mirror. She chuckled. _Look at me; it looks like I fought a demon or something._ She changed into her pink pyjamas and threw out her clothes. "I never want to see those things again." She heard a knock on her door. "Come in" Hojo smiled at her. "I'm so thankful, If I haven't found you I could've lost you Kagome" _there he goes again… _

Hojo placed himself near Kagome. "You remember two years ago, when I confessed I liked you? Yeah I made a promise. I don't break promises Kagome." He reached for her hand and this time she didn't let go. "Hojo…" Kagome blushed lightly. _Is this wrong? _"Kagome, I've had a huge crush on you back in middle school… but now" His face began to get close to hers. _Why won't I stop myself, what am I doing? _ "I really think I'm in love with you Kagome…" _Love, how can he love me? Because of the way I look? I fell for Inuyasha because of his character. His looks were a bonus. _Hojo continued to get close to Kagome. "Hojo stop." He backed away from her in shock. "Was it something I said Kagome?" Kagome's eyes filled with tears. "Hojo, please leave…" He then felt anger and envy in his heart. "It's because of your ex-boyfriend isn't it?" "What, you know about Inuyasha?" "Look, your friends told me all about him. I don't know who he is, but clearly he's not here now. "Kagome began to cry. "Hojo… you're honestly the sweetest guy ever, but I'm not good enough for you. I'm a troubled girl who's in love with someone else, you truly deserve better." Hojo couldn't bare it. He couldn't hear this anymore. "Kagome… I understand, as someone who loves you I guess I need to do what's best for you." Hojo got up from her bed and gave her a hug. "Hojo…" "Don't worry about me Kagome, I will always care and love you. But you're right I do deserve better." With that Hojo left Kagome's room and closed the door behind him.

_Why can't I be happy? Why after three years do I have to suffer? I can even maintain a relationship because I'm in love with someone who I'm never going to see again… _Kagome had no more strength to cry, she fell into a deep sleep.

**Feudal Japan:**

Inuyasha has been building his house for days. Non-stop hours, he hardly slept; he really wanted this house to be an amazing one. Miroku, Sango and their kids visited him. "Inuyasha, we're here!" Miroku yelled out, holding Ai and Mai's hands. Sango was carrying Kenta on her back. Inuyasha smiled. "Welcome to my home." Inuyasha already build the outside of the house. The land was pretty big with a huge sakura tree along the river side. His home wasn't like the sheds that were in the villages; it was pretty big and had beautiful patterns on the outside of the home. Miroku gasped. "Inuyasha… how did you make these beautiful patterns on it?" "Feh, back in the day my mom showed me how to paint. I'd paint when I was a child… I didn't have friends, so it was a way to pass the time." "Uncle-Inu!" the twins yelled out as they ran to see him." "Inuyasha… if Kagome was here, she'd be so proud of you" Sango said as she opened the entrance of the house.

Inuyasha didn't start the inside of the home, so it was pretty empty. "Yeah, I finished the outside but I didn't get a chance to do the inside yet…" Miroku looked at Sango and gave her a nod. "Inuyasha, we've missed you and all but we're actually here to help you finish this house." "Are you guys kidding me? Why would you bother doing that? I'm fine on my own" "we wanna help Inu too!" whined Ai. "Me three, me three!" said Mai as she tugged on Inuyasha's red kimono. "I guess it won't hurt… but" "great, what do we start on?" blurted out Miroku. "Hey look, I need it specifically my way. I'll do the paintings… I just need some material for the walls and some wood to construct the furniture." Sango smiled. "Well it seems like we've got lots to do, we better get started now!" Inuyasha looked at her children. "Uhm Sango, what are you going to do about these two?" said Inuyasha as he picked up Ai and Mai. "Alright you two, do you want to help Uncle-Inu out?" "Yes mommy" "Alright you two, go along with Inuyasha and behave!"

The children ran off with Inuyasha with a big smile on their faces." Sango put Kenta down on a blanket beside her. He was only a few weeks old and slept most of the time. Miroku looked at his wife "I really want to do this for Inuyasha, he's always been there for us… he's always been helping us with our house, food and our children. I think this is the least we can do to show our thanks" "I couldn't agree more Miroku" Sango leaned over and gave Miroku a soft kiss. "I know I'm handsome Sango and you can't resist my lips" "Oh, you really think so Monk?" Miroku brought his hand to her backside and groped her. "That's enough Miroku!" Sango said as she gave him a light slap. "Hmm, you don't seem to mind at night dear Sango." Even though they've been married for three years, Sango still blushes at the things her husband says, from time to time she will give Miroku a slap when he gropes her. But he can't help but smile when she does so.

**Present day Japan:**

_Kagome, stop crying I'm right here. I've always been right here. Kagome looked up and saw the hanyou. I can never forget those golden eyes she thought. "Inuyasha how, did you get the well to open?" Her body couldn't move; she felt paralyzed. "It's the way I feel, that's why it opened" "Inuyasha I don't understand… and why can't I move my body?" Inuyasha smiled. "I can't answer that question for you; it's something you need to understand for yourself." The half-demon smiled and began to disappear. Kagome cried out "Inuyasha, Inuyasha come back! What do I need to understand? Please don't leave me…"_

* * *

><p><strong>That was chapter four! I hope the last part didn't confuse you too much… but you'll see in the next chapter I hope you liked it:) and I want to thank those who take the time to review, I truly appreciate it! I also want to thank those who favor my story, that's very sweet of you. Unfortunately, I will not be posting two chapters a week, like I did this week. My spring break is over, which means I'm back to lots of studying and school waaaah:( But I will be posting a new chapter every week so be ready! Haha, thanks for reading xoxo Katerina. <strong>


	6. Chapter five

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…Sigh_

[Hello! I'm back… haven't put a chapter up in two weeks. I've missed you guys and I felt so bad for not putting up a chapter last week. Lot's to do; school work is driving me crazy! Anyways only two more months left, then its summer time Anyways, Enjoy chapter five. I appreciate you guys viewing this story… Oh and keep the reviews coming, I want to know if I'm keeping you guys interested haha! P.S never be, shy to send me anything, lots of love Katerina xx]

I've noticed that my last chapter was a bit bunched up together, I'll try separating it more so it's easier for you guys to read

**Chapter Five:**

**Present Day Japan:**

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's heart was racing. Tears flowed out of her eyes and she realized it was only a dream. _Was that some sort of message? _She shook her head, got out of bed and looked outside her window. "What a beautiful day, wish I was on the other side…" Kagome looked at the calendar that was hanging over her bed. "Three long years, since I've last seen Inuyasha." There was a sudden knock on her door.

"Kagome, may I come in?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.  
>"Yeah, mom what's up?"<br>"Kagome, how do you feel about Inuyasha?" There was an awkward silence between the two, but Kagome's voice broke it off.  
>"Whh-hat do you mean? Kagome said in a low voice.<br>"Okay, I know what you mean… it's been three years mom…" her voice began to crack. began to comfort her daughter.  
>"Mom… I had a dream; Inuyasha was there… he mentioned something about how my feelings are the reason why the well isn't opening up. What is that supposed to mean mom?"<br>"Kagome, there's so much for me to tell you." Mrs. Higurashi said in a gentle tone.  
>"It was back when you're father wasn't sure if I was ready to marry him yet. Your father loved me so much and wanted to marry me right away. I was a confused girl; we were still pretty young then. Surely I did know that I loved him with all my heart."<br>"So, what did you do?" asked Kagome  
>"It was funny really, your father asked gramps if he should propose to me. I had a feeling he would… I wasn't sure if I was ready to be in such a commitment. I didn't want to break his heart. I loved him so much. One night he took me out, not to a fancy restaurant or a movie but instead he brought me right outside… to the sacred tree. We talked, we laughed and we gazed at the stars. The sacred tree really made us <em>connect. <em>In that moment I knew I was ready, your father asked me to be his wife…"  
>"But how, how did you know you were ready?" yelled Kagome cutting off her mother<br>"the sacred tree, really is amazing. It's so pure and when you walk by it, or even stare at the tree you kind of feel who you are. You get to feel your true feelings. It's always been with us, when your father proposed, when we had you and Sota. Kagome I brought up this story because you remind me of who I was once upon a time. The confused teenager who was in love; I want you to go by the sacred tree and tell me how you feel. Only you will know if you're ready to take the next step."

Kagome was left speechless. "Mom, how did you know I needed to hear that?" Mrs. Higurashi gave her daughter a bright smile. "I heard you mumbling Inuyasha's name under your breath, it must've been so hard for you, for the past three years to move with your life without the one you love" Kagome's face saddened. "But you did it mom, you're doing it right now…" "When your father passed away from being ill, I wasn't myself. It took me a long time to get over his death, but with the blessing of Sota and yourself I knew I couldn't give up." "Mom, you truly are an inspiration" Kagome kissed her mother's cheek and went outside.

Kagome walked over to the sacred tree. _The tree is blossoming, cherry blossoms at a time like this what's the occasion? _Kagome gently put her hand over the tree. She felt a warm and peaceful presence; it almost felt like she was back in the feudal era.

**Feudal Japan:**

"Alright you two, do you want to tell me if my painting is nice?" Inuyasha starred at the twins and smiled. "Uncle-Inu, I wanna paint too!" "Me to, me to" yelled out Ai and Mai. "You girls are too young, you're going to ruin my drawing!" explained Inuyasha. The twins began to cry. _If these were my kids, what would I do? Just let them sit here and cry?_ Inuyasha looked at Ai and Mai had a vision:

"_Daddy, daddy where's mommy?" yelled out a half-demon child.  
>"Mommy's helping Jinenji right now; do you want to take a walk little one?"<br>The young child held her father's hand and smiled. "I love you daddy!"_

Inuyasha smiled. "Ai and Mai, if you want you can paint some of the children's room." The twin girls screamed out in excitement. "You're the best Inu!" said Ai as she tugged on Inuyasha's red kimono. The large house was looking better by the minute. Inuyasha and his friends were working long hours on the house. The furniture was ready; the walls had beautiful cherry blossom designs. It was beautiful. Inuyasha held both of the girl's hands and led them to the last room that needed to be completed.

"Alright you two, you see that wooden frame over there? I want you two to design anything you'd like on it" The twins ran to the wooden frame. "Inu, where's the paint?" said Mai. Inuyasha handed them over some paint and a paintbrush. "What do you wanna draw Ai?" "I wanna make it a surprise!" yelled out Ai. "Alright you two, stay right here I'm going to get your parents!" Inuyasha left behind the two young girls in search for Sango and Miroku.

"Miroku, Sango where the hell you guys at?" yelled out Inuyasha. "Were over here hard head!" yelled out Miroku. Inuyasha walked into the kitchen and saw the couple sitting down. "You guys, this place looks great." "No Inuyasha, this house is amazing. If we knew you were such an architect we would have asked you to create our house, haha isn't that right Sango?" The couple laughed. "Inuyasha, where's Ai and Mai?" Inuyasha smiled. "Don't worry; they're in the children's room." "Why would you let them be alone?" Sango yelled as she carried Kenta and ran to the children's room. "Inuyasha you're an idiot!" yelled out Miroku. "Oh shut your trap, the children are fine!" "Mommy, daddy, Uncle-Inu look what me and Ai did!" The young girl showed them the painting they did on the wooden frame. It was a picture of Inuyasha. Inuyasha smirked. "I'm just glad you two are safe" whispered Sango.

Kenta began to cry and Sango and Miroku knew it was time to go home. "Inuyasha, Kenta is getting hungry and it's been a long day and-""No need to say furthermore Miroku, I think we are all tired" Inuyasha led the family to the front of the house. "Alright you guys see you tomorrow" said Inuyasha. "Oh, Inuyasha as usual, too shy to say thank you" said Sango. "Feh. I could've done it without you guys but whatever" Miroku whispered in Sango's ear "I think that's the best of a thanks we will ever get from him." The family said their goodbye and went off to their home.

**Present Day Japan:**

Kagome stared at the sacred tree and thought of a poem.

"_Memories of everything has settled. This is a warm place to be. The stars separate us from the future; we are always so brilliant so shine… In endlessly repeating time, we were searching for love, because we wanted to become stronger. We look up to the faraway sky."_

There was suddenly a warm breeze and Kagome felt peaceful. She put her hand on the tree and closed her eyes.

**Feudal Japan:**

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes. _What is this feeling? I feel so warm…_ Inuyasha got out of his bed and walked out of his house. It was six a clock and the weather was just perfect. Inuyasha went over to the well. Every three days Inuyasha went over to the well to see if Kagome would re appear. "Still no sign of Kagome…" He felt a warm and peaceful presence near the sacred tree. He walked over to the tree put his hands over it. "Wh-what's this feeling?"

**KPV**

Kagome opened her eyes. "Inuyasha…" _It seems as if I can feel his warm presence, right here with me._

**IPV**

"Kagome, are you there Kagome?" Inuyasha's heart was racing fast. _I can feel her but I can't see her… _

**KPV**

"I can see it so clearly now, my feelings are the reason why the well isn't opening up. I was confused; I didn't know what I wanted. That's why the well shut on me in the first place. Inuyasha, I WANT TO BE WITH YOU AGAIN."

**IPV  
><strong> 

"Kagome… I want to be with you again" Inuyasha knew Kagome couldn't hear him. He heard every word she said. He took his hands off of the tree and walked to the bone eaters well. "I'll wait forever for you Kagome, you are my mate"

**Present Day Japan:**

_I know what I have to do, thank you sacred tree. _Kagome went into the Higurashi Shrine and touched the Bone eaters well. _"_I remember; I was separated from everyone for three whole days. I was in darkness, I didn't know if Inuyasha was going to come for me. I had to make a wish upon the Shikon no Tama; I wished that the jewel should disappear forever. I spoke the correct wish and… Inuyasha and I were separated…"

"Kagome, is that you?" Mrs. Higurashi walked into the shrine and put her hand over her daughter's shoulder.

"Mom, I know what I have to do…" Kagome gave her mom a warm hug.  
>"Kagome, whatever you do you know I'll always love you" She gave her mother a nod.<p>

Kagome looked down at the well and spoke lightly. "Inuyasha, I want to be with you again. I want to live in the feudal era with you. I was confused, I was scared but now it's all so clear to me…" There was a sudden breeze below her. She looked down at the well and noticed it had opened up. "Mom, it opened up..." Kagome's eyes began to tear.  
>"Mom, I…"<br>"Kagome, you don't need to say more. I just want the best for you and I know you want to be there with Inuyasha"  
>"Mom, I want to say bye to Sota and Gramps I don't know if I'll be back."<p>

Kagome and her mother walked into the house. "Sota, Grampa come here!" Kagome said as she gave them both a big hug. "I'm leaving… I don't know if I'll be back and" Sota cut his sister off. "Are you going to see Inuyasha sis?" Kagome's mother smiled. "Yes Sota." "Listen Kagome, I want you to take some good luck charms with you, you never know back in the feudal era" added on Kagome's grand-father.  
>"Oh gramps, I'm going to miss you so much!" Kagome gave her family a goodbye kiss. They walked her to the Higurashi shrine. "Goodbye everyone…" said Kagome and she wiped away her tears.<p>

**Feudal Japan:**

Inuyasha looked down at the well. _She's coming, she's almost here. My Kagome…  
><em>Inuyasha looked down at the well. He felt a familiar presence, a scent that he'd never, ever forget. He stuck out his hand and felt someone hold on to it. That warm touch. Her warm touch. Inuyasha looked down and saw Kagome's brown eyes. He lifted her up and they were face to face.


	7. Chapter six

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha….sigh_

**Chapter six:**

_Inuyasha looked down at the well. He felt a familiar presence, a scent that he'd never, ever forget. He stuck out his hand and felt someone hold on to it. That warm touch. Her warm touch. Inuyasha looked down and saw Kagome's brown eyes. He lifted her up and they were face to face. _

"Kagome…" The hanyou's eyes brightened.  
>"Inuyasha, I've been waiting for so long…" Inuyasha put her down and embraced her with a hug.<br>"Don't let me go Inuyasha" Kagome said calmly.  
>"Never, I'm never losing you again Kagome…" Kagome looked up at him and smiled.<br>"It's been so long since I've seen those golden eyes, feels like I never left"  
>"You still have the same scent Kagome, everything about you is the same… well besides the fact that you're older now heh"<br>"hey, hey hey! I'm eighteen and a half I didn't turn nineteen yet" said Kagome smiling.

_I don't want her getting old… I don't want her leaving me again, and this time it would mean leaving me forever… _Inuyasha shook his head.

"C'mon Kagome I'm sure you want to see Miroku and Sango… and their three kids!" Inuyasha chuckled.  
>"What? Three kids! Oh man I sure have missed a lot…" Kagome's voice saddened.<br>Inuyasha grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Don't worry Kagome, you're here now and that's all that matters."

Kagome blushed. _He grabbed me like I was his or something… well I can't forget that kiss he gave me before we departed for three years… _

"Kagome, what's up?"  
>"Oh, nothing just thinking" said Kagome smiling<br>"about what?"  
>"nothing Inuyasha, cut it out"<br>"Kagome, I can't read your mind so tell me what's up?"  
>"Inuyasha…."<br>"Uh-oh"  
>"SIT BOY!"<p>

Inuyasha and Kagome were almost at the couple's house.  
>"Miroku!" yelled out Sango<br>"What is it?"  
>"Did you hear what I thought I just heard…" The couple looked at each other and ran outside and quickly as possible.<p>

"KAGOME!" yelled out both Miroku and Sango. They ran for their fellow friend and gave her a hug. Kilala came out of the house running to see Kagome as well.  
>"Kagome, I've missed you so much! How did you come back?" asked Sango<br>"Look ask her questions later, let's go inside and eat or somethin'" said Inuyasha while holding Kagome's hand bringing her into the house. They all settled in the house, Sango prepared the meal for her guests and took a seat.  
><em><br>_"Sango, this looks delicious… when did you become such a great cook?"  
>"I guess that's what happens when you have a husband like Miroku" Sango said laughing<br>"Hey, we don't pay much anyways… you know how I work my magic"  
>"In other words, he tells the villagers there's a demon and they give him free stuff in reward for Miroku killing them" added Inuyasha<br>"Miroku you haven't changed one bit!" said Kagome as she took a sip of her hot tea.  
>Kagome looked around the room in confusion.<br>"Sango, Miroku where are your children?"  
>"Actually their sleeping right now Kagome, but come I'll bring you to the other room where they are sleeping" Kagome followed Sango into the other room while Inuyasha and Miroku stayed at the table.<p>

Miroku raised his eyebrows and gave Inuyasha a look.  
>"What do you want monk?"<br>"You know, you know exactly what I'm thinking Inuyasha"  
>"Look you lecher, I don't know exactly what you're thinking but I know it's something dirty and perverted"<br>"Oh c'mon Inuyasha, Kagome's back now; you need to make your move."  
>Inuyasha sat silent for a minute and the silence was broken by Miroku's voice again.<br>"Look, your house is built Kagome and yourself are going to be ALL A-L-O-N-E"  
>"Miroku shut your trap!"<br>"Inuyasha if you want I can give you some tips on how to-"before Miroku could complete his sentence Inuyasha gave him a bash on the head. The two young women came back into the room and settled down.

"Oy! Your kids are the cutest thing" said Kagome in a high pitched voice  
>"Miroku what happened to you?" Sango went over to her husband and rubbed his head.<br>"Feh, it doesn't matter anyway. Ey Kagome want to get going?"  
>"Well I do miss you guys and I want to catch up but I am pretty tired… so we'll see each other tomorrow?"<br>Sango smiled. "Of course and you shall help me take care of Ai, Mai and Kenta too!"  
>"Yay, I've always wanted to be an Aunt!"<p>

Kagome gave Sango and Miroku a big hug and thanked them for the feast. As they were walking out the door Kagome took a sudden pause.  
>"What's up Kagome?"<br>"Inuyasha, where's Kaede and Shippo?"  
>"Shippo is off doing some intense demon training and I guess we'll just see Kaede tomorrow."<br>"But I thought we were going to sleep at Kaedes?" said Kagome with a confused look on her face  
>"Inuyasha you didn't tell her yet?" asked Sango<br>"Told me what?"  
>"Look it's a surprise now shut up and let's go!" Inuyasha and Kagome said their goodbyes and left the couples house.<p>

"Hop on my back Kagome, it will be faster to get there"  
>"but get where Inuyasha?"<br>"It's a surprise Kagome, you're so stubborn sometimes you know"  
>Kagome gave him a wicked smile.<br>"Yeah? Well I'm not getting on your back until you tell me where were going!"  
>"Oh is that so?" Inuyasha said in a funny tone. He grabbed Kagome bridal style and sped to his home.<br>"Inuyasha! Put me down now!" Kagome giggled.  
>"Nope! And you can't S-I-T- me because if I go down, you're going down with me!"<br>"Haha, fine can't argue with that one."

Inuyasha stopped running and put Kagome down.  
>"A riverside? Wow this place is gorgeous" said Kagome looking amazed of the view.<br>"Feh, you haven't seen anything yet"  
>Inuyasha help Kagome's hand and brought her to the entrance of their home.<br>"I hope you like it…" Inuyasha said in a nervous tone.  
>"wait… did you?"<br>Kagome's eyes opened wide. She was speechless of how beautiful the home was.  
>"Inuyasha, this… it's beautiful but did you build this for you and I?" tears began to flow out of Kagome's eyes.<br>"Kagome, did I do something wrong? Please don't cry" He looked at his future mate and wiped away her tears while Kagome laughed.  
>"It's just tears of joy, did you build this by yourself?"<br>"Well most of it yeah… but I did have some help from Sango, Miroku and the twins. They went into the house and Inuyasha showed Kagome most of the rooms. After they settled down, they went into the back yard of their home. It had a private hot spring that Inuyasha knew Kagome would like.

"Inuyasha… this place it looks like it's for royalty or something…" Inuyasha put his arms around Kagome.  
>"Well, you are above royalty Kagome…" Inuyasha said as he gazed into her eyes<br>"Inuyasha…" Inuyasha lightly lifted up her chin and gave her a soft kiss.  
>"Kagome, I don't know how they do this in your time but…" He took out a shiny ring that looked like it had several diamonds on it.<br>"My mother gave this to me, she said when the time was right and I found the woman that I love to give this to her."  
>"Inuyasha it's absolutely beautiful…"<br>"Kagome, I know it took me so long to finally admit this but… I love you. I've always had I was just too stubborn to admit it. Three years. It took three years for you to come back to me… Kagome, will you be my mate?"  
>"Yes Inuyasha… I love you and I will be your mate!" Kagome jumped into his arms and gave him a passionate kiss. <em>God the way she's kissing me, it's almost hard to control myself.<em>

"Well there is a hot spring right here, I really think I can use a nice hot rinse"  
>"Go ahead Kagome, it's all yours"<br>"Hey, you're not coming in with me?" asked Kagome as her face saddened  
>"Of course I am go in first." Kagome realized she'd have to change in front of him in order to get into the hot water.<br>"Uhm okay, but no peeking! Turn around dog boy!"  
>"But Kagome…"<br>"I said turn around!"  
>Inuyasha faced the other way and waited for Kagome to finish undressing.<br>_I don't get why she won't let me see her body… I mean I have the right to see her naked, don't I?_

Inuyasha quickly took a little glimpse at Kagome's bare chest. _She's so beautiful… I just want to grab her right here._ Inuyasha felt his manhood harden.  
>"Shit…" Inuyasha said in a low tone<br>"I'm done Inuyasha you can turn now!" Inuyasha turned around and saw his wife in the hot steamy water. Her hair was covering her breasts so he couldn't see much.  
>"Alright Kagome turn around I need to get naked too"<p>

Inuyasha quickly undressed himself and jumped into the water.

_She's soo beautiful… _Inuyasha went closer to Kagome.  
>"Back up Inuyasha" said Kagome as she laughed while swimming away. Inuyasha got annoyed by Kagome's privacy of her body, so he took her both arms and pinned her on the rock wall of the hot spring. Inuyasha got a good view of her bare breasts where the hair no longer was.<p>

"Listen Kagome, you're mine" Inuyasha said in a gentle tone.  
>"Oh really?" Kagome didn't mind the Inuyasha's roughness.<br>Inuyasha smelt Kagome's arousal.  
>"Hey, why you smiling at me like that Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she tried covering her breasts.<br>_I think I should tease her for a while longer…  
><em>"Kagome you shouldn't be embarrassed of your body"  
>Kagome blushed. "I'm not embarrassed I'm just not used to you seeing it"<br>"well I guess if you don't want me to… I wont"  
>"hey, well I never said that Inuyasha…"<br>"No, no no Kagome It's fine with me really" said Inuyasha as he was really just playing along.  
><em>The truth is I want you Inuyasha I want every little inch of you…<br>_Inuyasha rose from the hot spring showing off his muscly arms and amazing abs. _If I do this maybe I'll tease her a little. _Kagome couldn't get her eyes of his marvelous body.  
>"You're getting out so soon?"<br>Inuyasha didn't answer Kagome; he just grabbed his kimono to cover his naked body before Kagome could even see anything. As part of his plan he didn't say anything and went inside the home.

_What's this guy's problem, all of a sudden?_ Kagome got out of the hot spring and dressed herself into a little bandeau with mini shorts that she brought back from home. Kagome opened the door and made way through her home.

"Inuyasha where are you?" _You can actually get kind of lost in here…  
><em>Kagome checked around but no sign of Inuyasha. She finally gave up and sat down on the floor. Suddenly Kagome felt hands on her breasts and hot kiss on her neck.  
>"Inuyasha…" said Kagome as she began to get aroused.<br>"Shhh Kagome tonight is going to be all about me and you…"

[**Oh, so I think you guys know where the next chapter is heading… Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to review it makes me kind of happy inside haha xxx Katerina]**


	8. Chapter seven

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha… Sigh_

_ [Hey! I'm a week late on this chapter… had some laptop malfunctions but here it is! P.S I want to give a shout out to the ones who reviewed… it truly does mean a lot to me because I know I can keep on going and I love making you all happy with my chapters haha xoxo]_

_**The following chapter will have lemon or in other words sexual content… if you're uncomfortable in any way (don't know why you'd be in the mature rating but anyways) just scroll down… to "**__it was a beautiful night__**" thank you - Katerina xx**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

"Inuyasha, I thought you…" Inuyasha put his finger over her lips gently "Shh, tonight is all about me and you" Inuyasha picked up Kagome and brought her to their bedroom.

"It's been three years Kagome, I want you" said Inuyasha leaving trails of hot kisses on her neck. "Inuyasha… please" moaned Kagome. He licked her lips and led his tongue to the entrance of her mouth. Inuyasha began taking off Kagome's bandeau and shorts leaving her in her bra and underwear. "You're beautiful…" said Inuyasha while playing with her breasts.

"Don't forget your clothes mister" She went on top of her mate and pulled off his kimono and haori. Kagome put her lips along his hard abs and placed kisses going lower."I don't think so" He flipped his mate over and gave her a wet kiss. "Were you trying to tease me all this time Inuyasha?" said Kagome seductively."Feh, someone's already wet Kagome"

"Shutup, you don't know that" yelled out Kagome.

"It's all in your scent love" Before she could answer back, Inuyasha placed two fingers outside of her panties. He rubbed them in circular motion on her clit. Kagome moaned. "Do you like that?""Stop teasing me, Inuyasha before I get real mad"

"Oh yeah? Well see about that" he said aggressively. Inuyasha ripped off her bra and began to massage her breasts. He began to suck on her nipple. He let his tongue circle around it at different paces, moving back and forth to each breast.

_It's getting hard to control my inner demon… I can't mark her now, not yet. _

Kagome bit her lip and let out a light moan. "I want to taste you Kagome." Inuyasha kissed her bellybutton all the way to her inner thighs. He licked and kissed her inner thighs making her drip. "Inuyasha…" He took off her panties, and began to kiss her woman hood. He licked her outer lips making her moan. "You taste delicious" Inuyasha licked her clit in circular motion. He placed two fingers inside her while letting his tongue do all the work.

"Inuyasha, faster" He felt his manhood harden by her moans. He focused more on her clit making her legs shake. "I'm going to explode!" As Kagome was about to climax Inuyasha stopped licking her. "Oh, I'm not letting you cum without me Kagome" said Inuyasha smiling. Kagome looked at her mate and smiled."Oh, you're mean… but what I'm about to do to you, you're going to regret that."She flipped him over and began to kiss his abs. She grabbed his manhood and began stroking it. _Woah, he's so big _

"Kagome, you looked a little shocked" Inuyasha laughed while stroking her hair. Kagome went lower and put his penis in her mouth. She licked his shaft lightly, while teasing him."S-stop that… Kagome" moaned Inuyasha."Oh you like that Inuyasha?" She began to suck harder and faster making him groan loudly. "Shit…" He took his hands and pushed her head while she was blowing him, making his penis go deeper in her throat. "I'm gonna…"

"Nah ah ah" Kagome stopped before he had time to cum. "Oh you've done it now Kagome" Inuyasha flipped her over and kissed the back of her neck, giving her the shivers. "Inuyasha make love to me" Kagome begged. "My pleasure, but tell me if I'm hurting you okay?" _I don't want to lose my control, I don't want to hurt her. _

"you'd never hurt me Inuyasha" she gave him a passionate kiss as he began to enter took his cock and smoothly ran it over her wet walls, teasing her and making her even more wet.

"Put it in…"

"What did you say baby? I didn't hear that" said Inuyasha still stroking his penis on her wet vagina.

"I said, put it in goddamnit!"

"My pleasure" He stuck his hard cock in her entrance slowly entering her."ah…"

"the pain won't last long" He then shoved it in making her groan. He began to thrust slowly into her. "feels so good" the pain didn't last long, making her have ultimate pleasure."You're so wet…" He turned her around on the bed and deeply thrusted into her.

"Inu…"

"say my name"

"INUYASHA!" said Kagome trying to gain her breath

"You feel so fucking good" Inuyasha felt his cock harden by Kagome's moaning."you're so big"

"and you're so tight…" Inuyasha felt his cock throb and knew it was time. Kagome felt her vagina walls tighten and she let her juices flow. He pulled out and came all over her breasts.

_It was a beautiful night _and the moon was shining down on them. They were sweaty and breathing heavily in the silent night.

"I love you my wife" said Inuyasha as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead

"Inuyasha, I've been waiting so long for this day to happen…"

"you will always be with me Kagome, you're mine and always was… just never really admitted it to myself or anyone else before"

Kagome laughed. "I never thought you'd ever fall in love with me to be honest"

"why would you ever think that?" snapped back Inuyasha

"oh, I don't know you had a thing for Kikyo and all…"

"she was my first love, but she will never ever be you and you know that"

"I know Inuyasha, she was a good person" Kagome smiled and looked into her husbands deep golden eyes.

"have I ever told you how handsome you are?" Inuyasha blushed.

"Feh, like I already don't know" laughed Inuyasha.

"I wish I had a chance to meet your parents Inuyasha…"

_My parents…_

"they'd be proud, I guess…"

"No Inuyasha, they'd be so so proud of you." yelled Kagome looking at her mate

"Kagome…"

"yes Inuyasha?"

"Thank you. Thank you for coming into my life and making me be the _half-demon_ I am today… thank you for loving me for who I am"

Kagome leaned over and gave Inuyasha a warm kiss. She watched Inuyasha close his eyes and fall into immediate sleep.

**[I know that chapter was pretty short! But it was a lemon scene (and my first lemon) I hope you enjoyed this little chapter and I will update shortly. Thank you once again for reviewing and rating, I appreciate each and every one of you! - Katerina xo**


	9. Chapter eight

_[ Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha…Sigh]_

_**[ I've also noticed that many viewers are skipping my chapters and going straight to the lemon..  
><strong>__**Just wanted to thank the ones who actually went through my whole story first, it means a lot to me.. I also think that people are getting lazy these days and are just creating one-shots, it's kind of disappointing… lol tell me how you guys feel about that :/ anyways here's chapter eight everyone, take time to review :3 ]**_

_[ P.S I know I haven't updated in two weeks… exams are coming up this month, so I will lack the putting up chapters once a week thing until all my exams are OVER! Anyways enjoy x ]_

_**Chapter Eight**_

Inuyasha's point of view:

It was a marvellous day in the feudal era. The sun was shining more than usual and there was the perfect breeze. The birds were chirping, the butterflies were flying and the flowers were blooming. It was the perfect day.

Kagome opened her brown eyes and found herself in Inuyasha's kimono. She blushed and kissed his lips. Inuyasha felt her lips pressed to his as he began to open his golden eyes.

"Goodmorning my love" he said kissing her back."  
>"Oh, didn't mean to wake you up" Kagome said feeling guilty<br>"Feh, don't kill yourself over it, I got to see my beautiful wife once again."

Kagome smiled and looked around for her clothes.

"Kagome, I want to give you something."  
>Inuyasha got up and went to the nearest room. When he came back he had a package in his hand and gave it to Kagome.<p>

"What's this?" she said looking surprised  
>"It's from Sango, she asked me to give it to you"<p>

Kagome unravelled the package and found a beautiful cherry blossom kimono.

"Inuyasha… this, this is gorgeous! But I can't wear this now… I'm going to dirty it"

Inuyasha looked disappointed. "But you'd look beautiful in it"

"I'll wear it when the time's right… for now I'll just wear the basic priestess clothing" she said smiling.  
>"Uh, Kagome do you mind if I come back later? I got to go do something." Inuyasha said in a serious tone.<p>

_I wonder what he's going to do… Alright Kagome give the guy a break, don't ask questions_

"Sure, you don't mind if I go visit Kaede then?"  
>"Of course not, just be careful alright?" He gave his wife a kiss and drifted off.<p>

Kagome watched Inuyasha until she couldn't see him any longer.

"I guess everyone needs a little bit of alone time once in a while…but I still wonder what he's up too."

* * *

><p>"Master Inuyasha, why the sudden urgency?"<p>

"I need to speak to you Myoga, it's kind of important"

"If you let this old flea suck your blood then sure!"

"Don't count on it Myoga, I'm being serious right now."

Inuyasha found the old flea and spoke in a deserted area.

"I had a feeling you'd come and find me, I heard about Kagome coming back."

Inuyasha grinned. "And you assumed I was coming here because…?"

"Because it's mating season of course" Inuyasha blushed.

"Ma-ating whaa-t?"

"Don't act dense lord, you know when demons chose their mate and-"

"Got it Myoga… yeah that's why I came to find you"

"Inuyasha, are you going to make Kagome your mate?"

Inuyasha looked to the sky and nervously replied "Yeah…"

"Ah! The lord is going to get married!" said Myoga happily

"Shut up Myoga!"

"Inuyasha there's some things you need to know about claiming your mate and how it will affect Kagome…"

"Go ahead I'm listening…"

* * *

><p>"Kaede!" said Kagome as she gave her a hug<p>

"Kagome, I've been waiting for yee to come see me child!"

"Oh, I know… I've missed everyone so much"

"Aye, come inside now there's someone here who wants to see you." Kagome followed Kaede in the hut.

"SHIPPO!" Kagome hugged the kitsune and began to tear

"Kagome, don't cry!"

"They're tears of joy Shippo, I've missed you so much!"

"Kagome, Inuyasha was depressed without you here… I felt bad for leaving him but I eventually had to go out and train to become a stronger and great demon like him someday" said Shippo smiling.

"You've grown though, but you're still my little Shippo."

"Kagome, where's Inuyasha?" asked the curious fox demon

"He, uhm I don't really know he said he had to go somewhere"

Kaede paused and looked at Kagome.

"Shippo, Kagome, Kaede!" There was a sudden interruption by Sango, Miroku, Kilala and their young children. Kaede smiled. "Come in, come in we were just about to eat."

"I see, thanks Myoga for everything"

"No problem, my lord I will always be here at your service"

"Yeah right, not when you smell trouble that is."

The Hanyou drifted off to Kaede's hut. Inuyasha barged into the hut as usual, and saw everyone laughing and having a good time.

"Well, I see everyone's having a ball"

"Inuyasha!" they all said, but Inuyasha couldn't get his eyes off of Kagome.

"Yo." He sat down next to Kagome and stole a fish from Shippo.

"Inuyasha! That was mine!"

"Stop being such a baby Shippo, ya ain't young anymore!"

"I'm still a growing boy stupid!"

"You're stupid, stupid!"

Kagome laughed

"Ah, it really feels so good to be back."

The boys stopped fighting and sat down quietly.

"Where were you Inuyasha?" asked Sango

"I was with Myoga"

"Myoga? Why were you with him?"

Inuyasha glared "None of your damn business that's what!"

"Looks like it was something personal" said the winking Monk.

"Shutup Miroku!"

Kagome stood up.

"I want everyone to come Inuyasha and I's house… I really want us to have like a little get together, we can go in the hot spring…" Before Kagome could continue speaking she was cut off by Sango's voice.

"I think that's an excellent idea, how about it Miroku? It'll be like a couples night out!"

Everyone in the room glared at Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome blushed.

"Oh, I see what's going on here" blurted Shippo

"Kilala, talk about aaaaaaawkward"

"Shutup shrimp"

"Hey, I grew a few inches!"

"Shippo, Inuyasha and I are engaged." Confessed Kagome

"with him?"

Inuyasha gave Shippo a punch to the head and smiled.

"Yeah, _with me"_

"Kaede, you don't mind taking care of the children today do you?"

"Always my pleasure to baby-sit for ye anytime!"

Shippo, the children and Kilala stayed behind and waved their sad goodbyes.

"I feel sorta bad for leaving them" said Kagome

Inuyasha gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, it was your idea, don't feel bad we're going to have fun tonight" winked the half demon.

They arrived at the house and went straight towards the hot spring. The humid night air spelt of spring flowers and trees.

"Kagome and I, want to be alone for this one sorry boys!"

Sango and Kagome closed the gates so their husbands wouldn't join them.

"Haha, that's a little mean Sango" said Kagome undressing herself.

"Well, you're my dear friend Kagome, we haven't had a girl talk in ages!"

"Agreed."

The girls situated themselves in the hot spring and relaxed.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile<em>

"Why can't we join them this once Inuyasha?" begged Miroku

"Becaaaaause, they're having what Kagome calls a "girl talk"

"Yeah well, what the hell are we going to do in here huh?"

"Shutup Miroku."

"Don't you want to know what Kagome wants right now? Look I know you guys are all lovey dovey now, but she's bound to say something to Sango, and of course Sango's bound to say something to her"

Inuyasha paused and within seconds…

"Let's go, there's an entrance from the back"

"Now that's more like it!"

"How do you feel about him Kagome?"

"I love him… so so much"

"from day one?"

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile<em>

"Ya here that!"

"Shh Miroku, I'm trying to hear you moron."

The boys hid behind a tree and listened close to their fellow wives.

"I remember seeing him for the first time, I remember touching his cute little dog ears… I don't know when I fell in love with him, because it happened so suddenly, I remember envying Kikyo… but he changed me and I changed him. I guess we all just grew up you know?"

"We all grew up, I mean look at me I'm a mother now, just yesterday I was training to become a demon slayer, just yesterday I met Miroku and look were I'm at now…"

"Happier then ever?"

"Happiest then I've ever been in a long time Kagome."

The girls quit talking for a little bit and really enjoyed the outside scenery.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile<em>

"I smell wolf!" whispered Inuyasha

"What are you saying?"

"That little shit!"

"Kagome!" A quick wolf demon approached Sango and Kagome.

"Koga! It's you!"

Koga blushed

"You're uh…"

Kagome turned herself the other way and before she could grab her towel she heard a loud bark.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE WOLF SHIT?" Yelled Inuyasha

"Hey, you and Miroku, were you guys spying on us?" said Sango angrily

"I'm here to claim my wife" said Koga

Everyone paused.

"Koga that's sweet but…"

"She's already taken, now get out of here Koga!" snapped Inuyasha

"She isn't taken, if a women isn't marked-"

"I'll kill you!" Said Inuyasha going after him.

_I need to mark my wife, I need to mark her so other demons will know she's mine including this pesky wolf Koga…._


	10. Chapter nine

_[Disclaimer__ I do not own Inuyasha… sigh]_

**[Hello I wasn't going to post until my exams were completed.. but I got some reviews and that encouraged me a lot.. I have very important tests coming up so ****I ****won't be updating until they are over and done with! Putting up this chapter was just a little gift for the ones who reviewed.. so thank you! I also want to point out there that my "I" button is broken on my laptop, so I'm literally copy and pasting every time I need to use it! Lol bummer, I know anyways enjoy chapter 9] – Katerina **

**Chapter nine**

"You pesky wolf! Come back here and fight like a man" Inuyasha yelled while running after the wolf demon.

"Gotcha!" He used his right arm to get a good punch directly at Koga's face.  
>"You're gonna' pay for that one mutt!" said Koga returning the punch back.<p>

Kagome got out of the bath and ran after Inuyasha and Koga.  
>"Stop fighting! Please!"<p>

"Stay out of this Kagome, this is between Koga and I!"  
>"Oh stop the barking dog breath, if you're so stroooooong then come at me!"<br>"Don't tell me what I can or can't do!" Inuyasha growled while drawing out the Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha you need to calm down" yelled out Miroku, who finally caught up with the crowd.  
>"Shutup Monk, stay out of this!"<p>

Inuyasha saw the flow of demonic energy and released the 'wind scar'.  
>"Take that!" He flew his sword releasing the powerful energy.<p>

Koga fell to the ground and was bleeding from his chest.  
>"Oh don't get too excited, that's just a little mark" said Koga struggling to get up.<br>"Oh yeah? Let's try that again!"

"Inuyasha please, it's not worth it!" Kagome ran in front of Koga protecting him from Inuyasha.

_She's.. protecting him, the wolf who wants to steal her away from me?_

"Listen Inuyasha, no need to have a bloodshed tonight, we can sort things out my simply speaking normally" suggested Sango.

"She's protecting him…" Inuyasha put the Tetsusaiga back in its sheath and turned away from Kagome.

_Did I hurt his feelings…?_

"Inuyasha… we can talk to Koga and tell him about-"  
>"No! If you're so into Koga then go talk to him yourself!" Inuyasha ran out of the hot spring area, over the fence and out of the entrance of the house. He just kept running.<p>

"What just happened?" whispered Miroku to Sango  
>"What the hell is his problem?" replied Koga<p>

Tears began to fill Kagomes eyes. "I've made him so angry.. why am I so stupid?"

"Don't cry Kagome…" Koga's voice was somewhat comforting but she only had one man on her mind and it was Inuyasha.

"Koga, you can't just barge into _their home_ and try to steal Kagome away from her _husband_." Snapped Sango

"_Their home? Husband?_"  
>"Koga… I really need to speak with you" spoke Kagome in a worried tone.<p>

Sango got the idea and dragged Miroku along with her.  
>"C'mon Miroku, let's go home"<br>"But what about Inuyasha and Kagome and Koga?"  
>"I think this is something we can't help them with… It's always been a situation with those two. They've just got to work it out…" The couple left the home and departed to Kaede's to go get their children.<p>

/

"I just can't believe that Kagome! And Koga grr…" Inuyasha went to a hideout that his mother once showed him as a little kid, and since then he'd always go there to clear out his mind. He picked up rocks and made them skip along the lake.

"Why does she always choose his side? Why is that stupid wolf always "right" in her eyes… I need to mark her, but what if she doesn't want to be my mate?"

/

"Kagome?" Koga sat next to her with a confused look on his face.  
>"Koga, are you hurt?"<br>"Nah, these wounds are nothing to me"  
>"let me see them Koga!"<p>

He grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her onto his chest.  
>"Kagome…"<p>

_Woah, what's he do_ing…

"I'm flattered that you're blushing, heh"  
>Kagome covered her cheeks and turned away from him.<br>"Koga, please I need to speak to you… about all this" said Kagome facing Koga.  
>"Come closer to me Kagome" He pulled her close to him and she felt his heavy breathing.<br>"I don't want to hurt you Koga but I'm with him, were married you know"  
>"He proposed?"<br>"Yes, we were separated for three years you know. He waited for me and well I waited for him as well… I missed you Koga don't get me wrong, but you're more of a best friend to me"

Koga released her from his arms and stood up.  
>"well he's a lucky mutt, and I can't change how you feel about the guy so I will head back to the mountains, maybe I'll go see Ayame… but don't you ever forget about how much I'll always care for you" He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.<p>

"Koga…"  
>"Farewell beautiful, I wish you and that mutt all the best!" with that he sped off like a twisting tornado.<p>

"_I need to go find Inuyasha…"_

/

Inuyasha looked down at the lake and stared at his own reflection.  
>"Feh, a silly half demon." He splashed the water that broke his reflection and looked up at the sky.<br>"I wonder if you can hear me mom, it's been a while… For the first time in my life I feel accepted. Kagome accepted me and made me her husband, I am awfully happy _lady Izayoi…_"

Inuyasha stood up when he heard a noise behind him.

"Kagome?"  
>"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran into his arms.<br>"You have wolf stench all over you" he said pushing her away.  
>"He told me bye, he said he wishes us all the best and he gave me a goodbye kiss on the cheek…"<br>"I see."  
>"C'mon Inuyasha, I know it sounds bad.. but I felt bad for him, he finally lost to you" said Kagome smiling.<br>"No, that's just it Kagome. You feeling bad for him. Have you ever considered my feelings? I thought for once in my life that Koga was going to take you away from me! The way you jumped in and tried protecting him… that hurts me. When a demon chooses his mate, it's for life. I chose you and-" Before continuing she gave him a warm wet kiss.

Inuyasha didn't want to break the kiss but she finally did.  
>"Those three years that I was separated from you Inuyasha, you were the only person on my mind. I love you Inuyasha, but I guess now you know how I felt when you'd go off with Kikyo you know? You gave her, her last kiss when she said farewell to you Inuyasha, Koga did the same"<p>

"I guess you're right" said Inuyasha bringing her closer to him  
>"Inuyasha, I don't want to be just your wife, I want to be your mate"<br>Inuyashas golden eyes brightened. He felt so much happiness in that moment, he was so happy he could die.  
>"I…"<br>"Is my Inuyasha blushing?"  
>"no"<br>"yes"  
>no!"<br>"You're so stubborn Inuyasha!" 

The half demon got up and brought her to a hidden cave next to the lake.  
>"This is a secret hideout my mother brought me"<br>"This cave is so pretty!"  
>"so are you"<br>"you are so _cheesy _Inuyasha" said Kagome laughing  
>"I don't know what that means Kagome, but I'm glad you're laughing." <p>

Inuyasha took off his robe of the fire rat and put it over the cave grounds as a blanket.  
>"Were sleeping here tonight?"<br>"Yeah, our little secret"  
>Kagomes eyes brightened. She placed herself on top of her lover and kissed his lips.<br>"I love you Kagome"  
>"I love you more Inuyasha."<p>

Inuyasha kissed her lips rougher this time. She felt his manhood harden which caused her to get aroused. He opened her passage way and let his tongue do all the magic.  
>"You smell delicious"<br>"shh" Kagome bit his lower lip and began to stroke his manhood.  
>"mmmm Kagome" He placed his hands up her skirt and felt her wetness outside of her panties.<br>"Someone is a little bit too excited"  
>"I can say the same for you"<br>"Let's see how long you last"  
>"what's that supposed to mean Inuyasha?"<br>"You'll see" He grinned as he used his fingers to rub against her clit.

"Oooh.." Kagome moaned and she rubbed his hardened cock. Inuyasha placed one finger along her outer lips and rubbing them up and down.  
>"Put it in"<br>"But that would spoil all the fun"  
>He began to tease her some more until she moved her body lower. She placed her lips on his hard cock and licked it up and down.<br>"Kagome…" He stuck his two fingers up her pussy and moved them up and down.  
>She felt him push her off onto the ground beneath him.<br>"You must taste as good as you smell" Her smell was intoxicating him and he wanted all of it. Inuyasha kissed her stomach trailing wet kisses to her belly button. He licked her inner thighs causing her to be soaked.  
>"Baby…"<br>"You like that?"  
>"hmmmmm" losing her voice, he began to eat her out. Inuyasha licked her outer lips and focused on her clit. He placed two fingers deep inside her as he felt her shaking from pleasure.<br>"Nah ah ah, can't cum without me"  
>He placed his hard cock and jammed it inside of her. Inuyasha was fairly large since he was not fully human. He placed her legs over her head and moved deep inside her.<p>

"You're so deep…" moaned Kagome  
>"Hmmmm" Inuyasha kissed and sucked on her neck, causing him to give her many hickies.<br>"Faster Inuyasha"  
>He turned her around and began to pound her from behind.<br>"S-s-say my name"  
>"Inu…"<br>He slowed down and slowly put his cock into her"  
>"no.. no don't stop"<br>"say my name"  
>"Inuyasha!"<br>He thrusted faster into her feeling her juices come down onto his cock. He was going to explode. Inuyasha grabbed onto her breasts for support as he pounded her nice and deep.  
>He felt his demon side take over as he knew it was ready for him to mark her. Inuyasha turned her body facing him and kissed her lips. Kagome saw the change of his eyes and the purple colour skin. "Inuyasha…"<p>

"D-don't be frightened, this may hurt Kagome" He bit down at her neck causing her to shake. His teeth graved into her skin causing her neck to bleed.  
>"Mate" He made love to her as he finally unloaded his seed inside of her. Kagome's body was shaking from pain and pleasure. Inuyashas face went back to normal. He pulled out and licked Kagomes neck to heal the pain.<p>

"I love you my mate" said Kagome who put her arms around Inuyasha. He pulled her close to him as he wrapped his robe around their bodies.  
>"I love you forever Kagome, you are finally mine."<p> 


	11. Chapter ten: part 1

_[Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha…Sigh]_

**Hey everyone Katerina's back.. I know I haven't updated for the summer yet, I've just been so so busy and my views lately has been such a disappointment, but maybe that's what I get for stalling on you guys.. Hopefully you like this chapter and keep on reading, lol don't forget about me or the story. Chapter 10 voila!**

Chapter Ten: part 1

"_Where is she? Where is my Kagome?" _

"_Gramps she's not coming.. She decided to live with Inuyasha remember?" Said Sota in a very _

_concerned tone. "I am a dying old man, my wish is to see her again…for the last time." Kagome's mother kissed her fathers cheeks and wiped away her tears. _

"_I'm sorry father, I really am."_

"Grandpa!" Kagome yelled as she realised it was just a dream."Are you alright Kagome?" said Inuyasha as he was awaken by her yell."Yeah.. Everything's fine." Kagome kissed her mate and put on her clothing.

"You should've stayed naked, you look way better" chuckled Inuyasha

"ha ha ha, very funny now you're starting to sound like Miroku""Nah, I'd never be as lecherous as that monk." He got up and put on his kimono. He felt amazing.

"Do you feel any different my mate?" he said as he kissed her bite mark."I feel closer to you than I ever have in my entire life, and it's weird because I can sense what you're feeling…"

Inuyasha smiled.

"Good, your powers are getting stronger then""what do you mean?"

"come over here and I'll explain." said the smiling half-demon.

They sat close by the lake and dipped their toes in the cool water beneath them.

"You see Kagome, when you become a demons mate, it's for life. When I'm for example feeling angry or sad, you will feel it to. So if we're ever apart from each other, we will feel each others emotions… and you know how I can basically live for ages, well you can too since my demon blood is coursing through you"

"Wow, Inuyasha that's truly incredible.. Will I turn into some dog demon like you?"

"Nah, you'll still be my little Kagome" He kissed her cheeks and then felt a sudden sadness in his body.

"what's wrong Kagome?" "what you mean?"

"I can feel you remember, don't lie to me!" said Inuyasha stubbornly.

_I didn't know he'd actually feel that.. How do I tell him_

"it's gramps, I had a dream about him. He was in the hospital, he was practically dying and mom and Sota were there for him and he was calling out my name…" trying to hold in her tears, she blurted "I WASN'T THERE INUYASHA"

"Kagome I'm so sorry…"

"It might not be too late" Kagome got up and starting walking towards Kaede's village.

Inuyasha grabbed her hand and stopped her from going any further.

"Kagome what the hell are you doing? You know you can't go back to the well""Inuyasha I have to, I have to see my gramps for the last time, you need to trust me""It's not about trusting you, it's about seeing you again, I can't stand the thought of us separating for another three years again, it's horrifying" yelled Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha you need to let me go""I-I won't let you g-g-go"Kagome started to cry as she continued to walk towards the well. "Come with me Inuyasha""what if the well separates us again?""it's a risk, but I'm sure it won't close, you need to have faith in me Inuyasha"

"alright" Inuyasha put Kagome on her back and ran towards the well.

"This is it Kagome" They were both facing down at the well, but they both remained frozen.

"you ready Inuyasha?"

"no stop wait!" yelled out Inuyasha"I'm right here Inuyasha, I didn't go anywhere""what if I don't see you again?"

"stop"

"what if I never get to kiss you again"

"Inuyasha stop!" Kagome grabbed his face and kissed him passionately.

"we are mates, mates stick together for life, if you trust and believe in me, then we can do this"

He held her hand tightly. He had to believe in her or else the well will shut closed for good.

"Let's go!" With that, they leaped into the dark well beneath them.

**That's part 1 of chapter 10, I know it was much shorter than all my other chapters but it's late and I just wanted to give you a little sneak peak, I hope you liked this little chapter… review and more will come I promise! Xoxo Katerina**


End file.
